


Pizza?

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	Pizza?

Lena had moved to national city for a fresh start. It had all gone to plan and her company had made slow but steady progress. What hadn't changed, not one bit, was the death threats, the evil glares, the fear that followed her everywhere she went. While her company prospered, her personal life had reached new depths of loneliness and disappointment. In her search for some semblance of normalcy she did the only logical thing; she crafted herself a secret identity and embarked on a part time adventure.

 

\---

 

Lena took a last look in the mirror, adjusted her glasses, twirled her piercings and smiled at her reflection. Her dark jeans and hoodie were a far cry from her usual attire but she couldn't deny the inherent comfort they provided. Not to mention the slip-on, checker plate Vans that practically hugged her feet. She slipped into her leather jacket, pulled on her helmet and started up her scooter. This was it, her fresh start and now she had to prove herself. She pushed the hot pizza boxes into the shelf on the back of her scooter, made a final check on her phone to confirm the address and sped off along the streets of National City, into the night.

 

They'd said her first delivery would be an easy one. The chick was a regular, always friendly, always ordered a bucket load and always gave a good tip with a smile on her lips. She thought she was ready. She thought she was prepared. She thought her life and upbringing had provided her with the tools needed to see her safely through any situation. When the “regular” opened her door and Lena saw the soft waves of blonde flow down her shoulders and the sparkling twinkle of joy in reverent blue eyes she realised, she was not prepared. She was not ready. Not one little bit.

 

“Uhhh I uhhh you-” Lena was cut off from her rambling stutter. She had never stuttered or rambled in her life but all of a sudden air seemed to have abandoned her lungs and any words she sought had got lost in her throat.

 

“Pizza! Yay! Oh, hi, you're new! I'm Kara and thank you for this wonderful gift of pizza! Ok, I know it's not _technically_ a gift cos I already paid for it but still, thank you so much!”

 

“Hunffff”

 

Kara had stopped staring longingly at her pizza boxes at the strange sound that had left the cute new delivery girl's lips.

 

“Excuse me? You OK there?”

 

Lena could only gape in response, her mouth floundered, her eyes were like saucers. Kara's forehead furrowed at the continued silence.

 

“Um, have they been working you too hard? Do you want to come in and have a drink?”

 

Lena had just about broken through her gay panic to blurt out some actual words and be on her way when she felt the softest, warmest skin on her wrist, gently tugging her inside. And she lost the power of conscious thought. Her body acted on pure instinct as she followed the little ray of sunshine into her apartment and perched on a stool at the breakfast bar.

 

“Here, drink up, hopefully you'll feel better.”

 

Lena took the proffered glass of water and gulped at it like she'd been lost in a dessert. Once again her eyes met Kara's and she couldn't stop herself from trying to memorise every inch of that perfect, sweet face.

 

“Wow, someone's thirsty!”

 

“I uuh-I'm sorry!”

 

“Don't be silly! Here, let me get you some more.”

 

Lena’s eyes followed the blonde as she refilled the glass and silently thanked every deity she could think of that she hadn't actually been caught throwing out the heart eyes.

 

Lena made quick work of half the water in the second glass before she came up for breath.

 

“So, you have a name? Feels weird to just call you ‘cute, new delivery girl’ in my head,” Kara finished with a soft smile and small blush as she realised what she'd said.

 

Lena was relieved she had stopped drinking, she for sure would have dribbled it all out at those words.

 

“Katie!” she managed to force out of her mouth, far louder than necessary. Her secret identity felt foreign on her tongue but there was no way she wanted anyone to chalk this ridiculous performance up to Lena Luthor.

 

“Katie, I like it,” Kara smiled again and Lena felt her chest constrict, “Gosh, it's hot in here all of a sudden,” as she said the words Kara lifted her sweater up and over her head, inadvertently giving an awe struck Lena a glimpse at perfect, chiseled abs that wouldn't be out of place in The Louvre.

 

Unluckily for Lena she had raced for another soothing mouthful of water at Kara's smile and subsequently choked on it at the sight of taut, tanned abdominal muscles.

 

“Oh wow, Katie! Are you OK?!”

 

Kara threw her top across the room and rushed round to pat Lena on the back. She accidently patted a little too hard in her panic and Lena ended up falling into her arms.

 

“Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!! Are you OK?”

 

Lena gave herself a second to bask in the warm embrace a pair of strong arms gave her before taking a deep breath and calling up all her Luthor reserves to get her shit back together. She shook her head and took a small step back, the strong arms reluctant to let her go further than that. She stared up into the concerned ocean of blue and forced out her words.

 

“I'm fine, thank you. Tried to drink it too quickly I think. I'm so sorry for interrupting your meal, I should get going.”

 

Lena made to pull away but found herself in an iron grip, “uhhh…are you gonna let me go, Supergirl?” Lena felt some of her usual sass return to her with the little quip and she even managed to quirk her eyebrow at the blonde still clinging to her.

 

Kara snapped out of her mesmerised daze at Lena’s words and flung herself back across the room as if she'd been zapped. She gawped at Lena but was filled with relief to see that the brunette had only been joking with the Supergirl comment. 

 

“Oh! I'm sorry, Katie! I…uhh workout,” she stuttered out with a sheepish grin, her hand rubbed at the back of her neck self consciously.

 

Lena felt her eyebrow twitch again as her mouth slid into a smirk, “I noticed,” she mentally shook herself and made to leave, “ah, anyway, it was nice to meet you, Kara. Thank you for the water and enjoy your pizza.”

 

Lena moved toward the door and had lifted her hand to the door knob before Kara had sputtered into life again.

 

“Wait!”

 

Lena froze, all her senses tingled in anticipation as she waited for Kara to make the next move. She heard the other woman rustling behind her but couldn't bring herself to look around. She felt the presence at her back and soft fingers tapped her shoulder.

 

“You forgot your tip.”

 

Lena turned around slowly, Kara's fingers were still tensing along her shoulder. They were so close they shared breath. Lena could make out every eyelash as they fluttered up and down while Kara's eyes trailed from Lena’s down to her mouth.

 

Lena nearly had a heart attack as her phone buzzed loudly from her back pocket.

 

“Oh, fuck! Uh, I'm sorry, that'll be my next delivery.”

 

Kara couldn't summon any more words, she swallowed the forceful impulse to crash her lips into the other woman and handed over a handful of bills.

 

Lena smiled as she took them, marveled at the tingling she felt as their skin met and left the apartment.

 

She was is such a daze she'd walked half a block past her scooter before she realised what was going on. She shook her head again and checked her phone for the next delivery address, she prayed this one wouldn't be quite so eventful.

* * *

 


End file.
